


Subway Ride

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A couple and their Cyndaquil take a ride on the Subway, and then Cyndaquil goes for a ride of his own.





	Subway Ride

With a cordial smile and a nod of his head, the Subway attendant ripped my ticket and handed me back the stub. "Did you enjoy today's Musical, Patty?" he asked me.

"It was great." I answered him. Looking down at the pokemon standing by my feet, I added "Cyndaquil liked it too!" With a little squeak, my Cyndaquil confirmed that it was true.

I stepped through the Subway turnstile and waited for my boyfriend to have his ticket checked. The attendant gave him a knowing look. "The things we guys do, eh Mike?" Then he went through the motions of his job in a robotic manner that was obviously borne from constant repetition, and I reflected on how glad he must be to see a couple of regular faces and get a few precious seconds of relief from the monotony. Living in Anville town, we made frequent use of the Subway lines, and most of the staff knew us.

Mike took his stub and shot me a sheepish grin. "It's not like that. I love the Musicals too," he said, lying through his teeth. I rewarded the paper-thin facade with a kiss on the cheek.

Together the three of us made our way down the landing platform. Mike wrapped his arm around my waist while Cyndaquil ran ahead. When he reached the open door of the Subway car, he turned around and stamped his foot in exasperation. Small gouts of fire shot out of his back, making his impatience known, and he yipped "Cynda!"

"What's the rush, big guy?" Mike called out to him. "It's not gonna leave for another five minutes." Unfortunately, the energetic pokemon was mostly impervious to reasoning. He took just a moment to admonish us with a wave his long snout before whirling around and jumping into the Subway car ahead of us. I wasn't worried; Cyndaquil could take care of himself just fine.

When we finally caught up and boarded the Subway car ourselves, we found that Cyndaquil had already selected our seats for us. It wasn't crowded; there were only seven other passengers, sitting alone or in couples, each group keeping a polite amount of separation between them. Cyndaquil was sitting calmly in the southwest corner of the car, looking completely at ease as the sole pokemon among all of the human passengers. He swung his gaze towards us and quipped "Quil," as if to say "Oh, you finally made it." All traces of his earlier impatience had evaporated. That was a Fire pokemon for you.

Mike and I made our way to the back of the car, and Cyndaquil allowed me to pick him up and take his seat. I placed him in my lap and then straightened out my thigh-length skirt as best I could. The pokemon curled up, making himself at home immediately. When we were all situated, Mike leaned over and put his arm around my shoulder. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you for enduring another boring evening with us," I teased him.

"As if anything that got you into a short skirt like this could be boring," he joked back. We kissed; first just a little smooch, then going back for a more open-mouthed display of affection that would have probably embarrassed the other passengers had they turned their heads and seen it. I felt Mike's hand on leg, just below where my skirt ended, but then he pulled it back. We always waited until the Subway car started moving.

I had selected my outfit carefully: a plain white V-neck blouse that could be buttoned or unbuttoned depending on how much cleavage I wanted to show (at the moment it was buttoned all the way up, leaving my upper chest bare but my bosom mostly covered,) and a flirty blue skirt that showed off my slender legs... and allowed for easy access on the ride home. This, was our weekend ritual; a typical date in Nimbasa city, followed by some exhibitionist fooling around on the Subway ride back. How far it went depended mostly on how many other passengers were in the car, and how horny we'd managed to make each other through constant teasing and flirting. I could tell that Mike was feeling pretty amorous tonight, and so was I.

We spent the next few minutes cuddling until the Subway speakers announced that it was time for departure. The Subway car started up, accelerating slowly but surely until we were speeding down the rails. I glanced around the car, taking in the other passengers. They had all apparently settled in for the trip. One couple was talking to each other in hushed tones; another appeared to be sleeping on each other's shoulders. The rest of the people sat alone, reading, bobbing their head in time with their earphones, or just staring out the window into the darkness of the tunnel, lost deep in thought. Tucked away in the far corner of the car, nobody was paying us any mind.

I laid my head against Mike's shoulder and closed my eyes. "Mmmmm," I sighed, snuggling against his warmth. His hand settled on my leg again, only this time instead of removing it, he ran it up just underneath the hem of my skirt. Still keeping my eyes shut, I wriggled around a little and smiled. My right hand slid over towards my boyfriend's crotch, and I carefully gripped the bulge in his lap. Even through his pants, I could feel the heat from his erection. I gave him a little squeeze, and then went searching for his zipper. Carefully, so as to make as little noise as possible, I unzipped it and pushed my hand inside. After a little bit of fishing, I found my way into his boxers and grabbed his firm shaft. Mike remained silent, but he raised his hips ever so slightly to show that he was enjoying my secret touch.

It was obvious that Mike wanted to explore further underneath my skirt, but Cyndaquil was blocking the way. With my right hand still buried in my boyfriend's pants, I stroked the pokemon's smooth head with my left. "Cyndaquil," I whispered, opening my eyes to gaze down at him. Cyndaquil uncurled a bit and pushed his head up into my petting. When my hand ran down his back and over his red spots, I could feel the intense heat building up beneath them. He must have been able to smell my arousal while curled up on my lap, and it had had the usual effect on him. He stood, nuzzling against my chest and looking up at me affectionately from behind the long snout that nestled so perfectly between my breasts.

Including Cyndaquil in our exhibitionist romps always came with a new set of risks, the most obvious being that getting caught would be exponentially more embarrassing. Aside from that though, his tendency to 'flare up' further complicated matters. Mike and I could get away with a lot, but fire tended to attract attention much more easily. Still, I loved my Cyndaquil dearly, and would never dream of leaving him out of the fun, and the added kinkiness of fooling around with my pokemon in public was too much for me OR Mike to pass up.

Still smiling at Cyndaquil, I squeezed him tighter against me. Then I removed my left hand from his warm back and nudged his snout out of the way so that I could undo some of the buttons on my shirt. Cyndaquil didn't spare a moment in pulling the V of my shirt open wider so that he could get at my tits. I made another quick glance around to room to ensure that we hadn't yet been noticed, and when it appeared that we had not, I helped my pokemon by pulling my right breast completely out. He pawed at my bare mound and rubbed his face against it, causing the tip of his tapered snout to poke against my sensitive nipple. I let him do as he liked for a little bit, until finally I cupped the back of his head and encouraged him to pleasure me with his mouth. With his little paws still kneading my flesh, he latched onto my nipple and began to suckle at it.

Meanwhile, Mike was no longer blocked from pushing his hand further up my skirt. As I felt his fingers travel along my thigh towards my crotch, I had to fight the urge to spread my legs wider. That may have drawn too much attention, however, and Cyndaquil was still standing up on one of my legs. Still, Mike was not deterred, and there was more than enough room for him to feel around. He teased my inner thighs for a little bit, knowing it must have been driving me mad. Then, mercifully, he began to rub my pussy through my soaked underwear. Like he had done to me, I raised my hips just a bit, pressing my crotch against his hand until he slipped a finger underneath my panties and into my slit.

The three of us sat there enjoying each other's bodies, Cyndaquil nursing at my tit, Mike fingering my pussy and me jerking his cock, right there in the Subway car and nobody was the wiser. Sometimes, depending on how many people were around us, this is as far as we would go. I would make Mike cum in his pants, and then I'd rub Cyndaquil until he came too, and the two of them would continue fooling around with me until I either had my orgasm or we arrived at the Anville station. But tonight I was feeling particularly brave - and horny. With my hand squeezing at his shaft, I leaned over and whispered in Mike's ear. "I need a fuck right now."

Mike's body responded very viscerally to my words, and I could literally feel his cock bulge in my hands. We'd had sex in public before, but never in such a vulnerable position with so many people around. When the Subway car was particularly dead, he would sometimes sit in the very corner with me on his lap, and we would very carefully and slowly make love. But tonight Mike had a different idea. Instead of warning me that it was too risky to have sex until we got home, he whispered back "Why don't you let Cyndaquil fuck you?"

Now it was my turn to have an automatic and visceral response. Cyndaquil and I made love quite frequently, of course, but always at home. During our exhibitionist flings, I would always bring him to orgasm with my hand or (if I was being particularly sneaky) my mouth. When Mike suggested I do it with him right here and now, I immediately felt the fires of excitement light up in my stomach - and between my legs. Mike must have felt it too, what with the walls of my pussy squeezing down around his fingers. Cyndaquil was small enough to get away with it, but it was still risky; perhaps even MORE risky on account of the blaze it would inevitably cause. Still, I knew immediately that I had to do it.

Unfortunately for Mike, I needed both of my hands now. I pulled my hand out of his pants and, almost as an apology for ignoring him, licked the pre-cum from my fingers while he watched. Then I embraced Cyndaquil with both hands, rubbing and stroking him all over his pudgy body. I knew that the hornier he got, the more he would 'flare up,' so I figured it might be best to coax out his fires sooner rather than later. The pokemon shivered at my touch, giving my nipple an especially forceful suck, and I had to stifle a gasp of pleasure. He kept licking and sucking until, with some reluctance, I pried him away from my breast. The nipple was slick with his saliva, and when I tucked myself back into my shirt, it resulted in a damp spot that I hoped would not be too obvious. Mike also removed his hand from between my legs, and I picked Cyndaquil up, setting him down so that he was sitting on my lap with his back towards the other passengers. 

Unsurprisingly, the little pokemon's pink, tapered penis was already poking out of the little slit in which it usually hid. Cyndaquil squinted up at me past his long snout and said "Cynnn." I smirked at him and ran one finger along his emerging shaft, up and down, my strokes becoming longer as his penis got longer and longer. Finally it was fully exposed; his equipment was pretty large considering the size of his body, and although it was smaller than a human penis, I loved to feel it inside me all the same. Making an 'O' around it with my thumb and index finger, I began to jerk him off. Thin pre-cum dripped down from the tip, lubricating my fingers and his shaft. When enough of it had seeped out, I took a moment to bring my finger to my lips and suck his salty essence off before returning to the task of pleasuring him. Cyndaquil sat silently and obediently, trying his best to stay calm but failing as I knew he would. He wriggled and shook with each movement of my fingers, until finally he stuck his snout up into the air and cried out. The red circles on his back had begun to glow hotly, and all of a sudden they erupted into flames.

After the initial surge, the fires on his back died down a bit, but as expected their ignition had attracted some attention and all eyes on the Subway car had turned towards us. Luckily, Cyndaquil and Mike were sitting in such a position that none of them could see that I had my fingers wrapped about the pokemon's cock; they only saw the Fire pokemon's enflamed back. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled apologetically, as if to say "Fire pokemon, what can you do?" Everyone seemed to accept this - after all, Cyndaquil's fiery back was what his species was known for - and after a moment they all turned back to their own business. I waited for a minute until I was sure that no further suspicions had been aroused, my fingers just barely continuing to stroke Cyndaquil in order to keep him excited. When nobody even gave us a second look, I continued to play with him at full speed.

Now that the fires had been lit, so to speak, I was slightly less worried about getting caught. What's more, having everyone staring at me with my hand secretly on my pokemon's cock had gotten me to incredibly aroused that I was starting to feel a little more reckless. With my free hand, I undid the final button on my V-neck and pulled it open until both of my breasts hung out. "Cyndaquil..." I whispered to the pokemon sitting in my lap. Needing no further instructions, he stood up and went back to playing with my tits. While he licked and sucked and squeezed, I rubbed his little cock faster and faster. It poked against my stomach now, leaving a trail of pre-cum along my shirt, but I was past caring. He could have blown all over it right then and I wouldn't have stopped him. Still, I was glad that he didn't; I wanted his load inside me. As my jerking sped up, he sucked harder and harder and the fires on his back grew stronger. Soon they were almost a full blaze. By some miracle, none of the other passengers turned to look again; apparently they were all accustomed to Fire pokemon. Still, the part of my mind that wasn't clouded by lust told me that there was no need to tempt fate: we may as well get to the main event right away.

"Cyndaquil," I whispered again, my voice shaky, "let's do it. Right now."

That definitely got his attention. He gave my saliva-drenched nipple one final slurp, and then hopped back. Very careful to avoid the fire burning on his back, I picked my pokemon up and lifted him into the air. Sensing that his help was needed, Mike reached over and pushed my skirt up around my legs. Had anyone looked over at us right then, they'd have seen me with my legs spread and my panties completely soaked. The Subway seats were long enough that there was space for Cyndaquil to stand between my legs, and I placed him there now. He placed his little paws on my thighs while Mike carefully pulled the crotch of my panties to the side. The two males - human and pokemon - shared a moment as they both gazed down at my glistening slit, and I almost laughed at how similar they were despite being different species. Then Cyndaquil's eagerness to fuck me overcame his senses, and he placed the tip of his penis at my entrance. I pushed my hips forward a bit, encouraging him, and with his paws buried in the hem of my skirt he plunged his cock inside.

He started off slow at first, evidently mindful that we still needed to show some discretion. As he took up a steady rhythmic pace, my hands searched for something to grab hold of: unfortunately, Cyndaquil's fiery back made it impossible to embrace him when we made love. It was then that I remembered Mike. With my eyes glued to my little pokemon's face, I slipped my right hand back into Mike's pants and found his cock still rock hard and waiting for me. Mike leaned against me and threw his arm around my shoulder again, happy to have the perfect view at me and my pokemon's intimate encounter. Feeling especially naughty, I timed the movements of my hand to sync up with Cyndaquil's own thrusts, fucking my boyfriend with my hand in the same manner that my pokemon was fucking me. Little by little, Cyndaquil's thrusts increased in speed and frequency, until both of us had almost forgotten that we weren't home in my bedroom but rather in a Subway car with half a dozen strangers. At the very least, however, we managed to keep from crying out in pleasure. I moved my hips back and forth as best I could, trying to help my little pokemon out. His cock plunged as deep into my tight tunnel as it could, spreading an incredible amount of warmth as it did so - another trait courtesy of his Fire type. Soon, I knew, he would explode deep inside of me, and I wanted to be able to cum with him.

Then, with a sudden shock, I realized that we WEREN'T being totally silent. Although neither of us cried out, my own heavy breathing suddenly seemed dangerously obviously, at least to myself. What's more, our frenzied thrusts were producing a very quiet series of slapping sounds noises as my flesh collided with Cyndaquil's. Suddenly fearful that we had gone too far, my eyes darted up and around the Subway car. The couple sitting down the aisle from us was still sleeping soundly. Past them was the man wearing headphones, who would obviously not even have heard us even if we'd been screaming. At the far end were the other strangers, one still reading and the other apparently having fallen asleep while still staring out the window. But then my heart stopped. The couple closest to us, the ones that were sitting on the other side of the Subway car and had been talking to each other earlier, were now staring right at us. I could feel my cheeks flush a deep crimson. We were caught. It was all over.

And yet, in the few moments that I sat there paralyzed with fear, I realized something else. We had apparently been seen, but neither of them had cried out in shock or disgust and told us to stop. Their eyes were wide, yes, but... they almost seemed to be intrigued. The girl wore a look of confusion, but also unexpected interest. The man looked genuinely pleased, although I wasn't sure if it was my bare breasts or the fact that I had a Cyndaquil hammering away between my legs that was most provocative to him. Regardless, it began to dawn on me that although I was indeed caught... it was definitely not all over.

Now it was their turn to realize that I had seen them. The other girl and I locked eyes, and I suddenly realized that while having covert sex with strangers around was a turn on, actually being watched was making me MUCH more excited. My fear and embarrassment turned into raw, unadulterated lust, and I opened my mouth in a silent moan so that the two voyeurs knew exactly how much I was enjoying being fucked by my Cyndaquil. Meanwhile, my boyfriend and my pokemon remained completely absorbed in my body and their own pleasure, neither knowing that they were now giving these strangers a show they would likely never forget. Still staring straight at the other girl, I whispered "Hurry up and cum inside me, Cyndaquil," soft enough so that I wouldn't attract any extra attention, but loud enough so that the other couple might be able to overhear.

Without taking his eyes off of us, the guy leaned over and whispered something into the girl's ear. She nodded slowly.

The extra kinkiness of the situation was pushing me closer and closer to my orgasm, and in turn my body was doing everything it could to get my pokemon lover off. He slammed his cock into me over and over, his paws tugging at my clothing and his eyes locked on my breasts as they bounced in front of them. Mike's hips were moving back and forth too, but I knew that he was trying to hold back his own climax until he could see Cyndaquil finish in me. I spread my legs even wider and clenched my muscles down, causing the walls of my pussy to milk Cyndaquil's shaft hungrily. If he didn't cum soon, I really was going to scream.

Thankfully, he didn't keep me waiting much longer. The pokemon's eyes squeezed into an even tighter squint, and his body jackhammered into me with unmistakable purpose. Finally, he slammed his body against mine and held there, his long snout poking the bottom of my breasts and his breath hot against the fabric of my shirt. The fires on his back were raging now and I felt his cock bulge against my squeezing vagina. Then his whole body shook as the first powerful blast of pokemon cum flooded into my body and into my womb. My own powerful orgasm followed seconds afterwards, causing me to bite my lower lip to keep from yelling out. I was still looking at the other girl when it hit me, and I could see in her face both an understanding of the pleasure I was feeling and a yearning to feel it herself. Just before I tore my gaze away from her to look down at my lovely Cyndaquil, I noticed that she'd slipped one hand into her pants and appeared to be masturbating as subtlety as she could manage. This fact triggered another massive wave of pleasure, and my pussy clamped down around Cyndaquil's shaft while he continued to shoot spurt after spurt of thick cum into me.

No longer trying to hide anything now, I had pulled Mike's cock completely out of his pants and was jerking him off in plain sight of anyone who happened to be looking (which, unbeknownst to him, was the couple sitting across from us.) When his body gave the telltale shudder signaling his own orgasm, I tilted his manhood to the side so that the first jet shot up and landed directly on my bare breasts. Had he been in a clearer state of mind he may have protested, but in the middle of his orgasm he did nothing to stop me as I plastered myself with his sticky seed. More and more cum landed on my exposed skin and white shirt, until it was clear that there was no way I was getting out of his Subway car without looking like a mess.

When it was all over, the three of us sat there, slumped against each other in exhaustion. When I had the strength to lift my head, I looked back up at the couple that had been watching us and saw from the cloudy expression in the other girl's eyes that she had cum too. I smiled and winked at her and she looked down at her lap, blushing sheepishly. Cyndaquil, meanwhile, was still lying against my stomach, his cock still buried inside my well-fucked slit and the fires on his back slowly dying down as the heat of our coupling faded. When they were gone, I reached down and stroked his back lovingly.

It didn't take too much longer for Mike to realize that I was looking over at something else. Following my gaze, he saw that we had been discovered - and that that hadn't stopped me. It took him a moment to put two and two together, finally realizing that they must have liked what they saw. He turned his gaze back to me. "Naughty girl, why didn't you tell me we were giving a show?"

I smiled shyly and shrugged. "You were kinda busy with something else," I said.

Cyndaquil finally roused himself, pulling away from me and jumping down onto the floor of the Subway car so that I could clean up a bit. We were very nearly at the Anville station now, and I had a problem: my breasts and shirt were streaked with cum. There seemed to be only one solution. Removing my shirt entirely, I wiped down my chest and folded up the garment. Mike hurriedly took off his jacket and handed it to me. I slipped into the oversized jacket and zipped it up with a smile. Now nobody would be the wiser. Well, nobody except...

As the train pulled into the station and the other passengers roused themselves, I looked over at the couple again. They were whispering to each other now and casting glances back at us. My smile widened into a cunning grin and I turned to Mike. "Well, I guess we'd better introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?"

I had a feeling that from now on, we wouldn't be the only couple fooling around in the Subway cars.


End file.
